roblox_talkfandomcom-20200214-history
RT Incidents
my snake might grow This is the unofficial list of ROBLOX Talk incidents. This is a record of historic events in the forum. Created 9/30/15. Please contribute. MUGEN Raid on RT MUGEN, a ROBLOX "Myth," is a Satanic group filled with people dressed in all black with a white sailor cap. There are multiple theories about who and what they are, but it is unknown to this day. This group had raided ROBLOX Talk one day, making it impossible to create any threads for a while. Casiok tried to host a party at the bunker, but failed, because the bots ended up joining that server and ruined the game for everyone. petar66's suicide One day, a user named petar66 had created a thread telling everyone he was about to commit suicide. In his post, he explained that someone he didn't know was apparently stalking him. This, and many other events, had led himself to deep depression. Many people thought he was seeking attention, while others believed it. To this day, it is unknown whether he had committed suicide that day, or if it was all fake. It was later confirmed he had not committed suicide, since he had recently logged into ROBLOX. OT raiding of RT At sometime of 9:00 PM EST, November 2014 OT had raided RT. Our people became very angry at them for doing this. 81U decided to tell OT to stop, but they hadn't listened and it only became worse. They had to move to C&G until they stopped, which was long after. In the end, several of the OT'ers moved back. The ones who hadn't returned ended up with warnings or even account termination. Nutella's MLP spam During the afternoon of 2/1/15, NutellaNatures spam a ton of MLP posts. Most RT'ers went against him. Some even hid in OT. Even more accounts spammed MLP. Those were either an alt of Nutella or sided with him. DominusTRex raid Very recently, a V3rmillion user, exploiter, botter, and account stealer named DominusTRex had spammed threads all over RT. These threads prevented anyone from communicating with each other on RT. They had also spammed in Off Topic, but they recovered quickly when the moderators removed the accounts spamming there. Shortly after, they moved to RT and removed almost all of the threads in RT. All remaining threads were deleted. There are no known pictures of the threads. Farascope Controversy A user named Farascope posted a thread on July 4th, stating that America was a horrible country. This is obviously an attempted flame war. It worked, as many people, including SheriffTaco, responded to it. Many of them stopped responding, but Sheriff was fed up with all of the threads trying to put down the USA that night, so he returned to insulting Farascope on that thread. Fara started posting more bait to make the flame war worse. Finally, he realized that what he was doing was stupid, but still knew Farascope had to be taken down with the thread. Sheriff mass reported Fara to prevent any further arguments, which banned him for 7 days. Fara wanted revenge on Sheriff, so he reported all of his threads back for the wrong reason. Sheriff ended up with a 7 day ban too. Many other accounts were lost in the mass reporting. Both of them ended up stopping. They both are now in peace, and have learned from their mistakes. Lekison Lekison posted multiple threads on RT. These threads contained content that, when clicked on, somehow would crash the computer that viewed the thread very badly. His account has never been seen in-game, but some people say that he has done very horrible things on ROBLOX. Nobody knows if he really is a bad person, and only few know if the thread is still active, but his account is a missing user and the thread may never be recovered in the future. The Rice and the Chexs Incident RiceChex wrote a fake suicide note on Pastebin and tweeted it, which she shared on ROBLOX Talk. This sparked many negative reactions, as people were worried and upset about RiceChex, especially OTDinosaur who made many threads about it and mourned RiceChex's "death". Ralph was using this to try and get subscribers on Rice and the Chex's YouTube channel, claiming "it's what RiceChex would've wanted" and then about two days later it was revealed to be fake, sparking hate from many RTers, especially OTDinosaur, leading RiceChex to make an apology thread, in which many RTers forgave her. However, she and ralph spent the rest of the day baiting, crapposting, shifting blame between each other and creating many fake apology threads, sparking more hate and leading to many threads being deleted and quite a few RTers temporarily moving to OT, lead by a nazi. "Starwars the clone wars" fan group (Minor) This started as a thread that had a link that led to the group. It caused people to freak out because the group was glitched so that if you joined you couldn't leave the group. You were stuck in a rank that didn't exist, called "Slave". Some people spread rumors about accounts in the group being stolen. Eventually, a mod posted a thread on ATR saying that they were aware of the group and were trying to find a solution. The group is still up at the time this was added. As of right now, the group is right now locked. Anyone still in the group is still unable to leave. Group Link: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=22748 The True Colors raid (Minor) Waylenlongiscool made a thread about a raid on True Colors. Backlash of course, happened and many people said rude stuff to him. He later made a thread on OT, getting a negative reaction from them, too. He was deleted because of this, but WayRBLX (his main) is still around. iPad Spambot raid of 8/4 August 4th, 2016 RT was attacked with spambots. These ones wouldn't cramp up the front page, but would reply to threads saying "iPad" with a long space that would cause the browser to crash. The Avecy Incident (Minor) On August, 10th, 2016 a user disliked by some, Avecys, was kicked from OT then moved to RT. He was not welcomed, and was told to get out. He started spamming OT with spambots with threads such as : RT > OT, OT Sucks!, etc. This started mass conflict, and RT was bombarded with a bit of hate, but the conflict was resolved quickly. About 5 minutes after the conflict was resolved, the hate messages stopped. Avecys claimed he was framed, and still denies it. The hate messages can be seen here: * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890287 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890052 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890088 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890088 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890248 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890225 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890117 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890143 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890568 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890545 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890647 The "zero" incident Not much is known about him or who he is, he's been filterpassing all the forums including RT. He threatens to blow up ROBLOX HQ and other threats. He also spams filterpass and won't give up, this incident is still going on. The "CommunitySift" Forum Update As notorious as it sounded, the sift filtering system angered numerous amounts of users, as they were filtered based on their "reputations." Many users were against the philosophy and actually severed most of their reputations, rendering them to being almost unable to reply normally to any thread. Their replies would be compromised of mostly pound "#" symbols. The new filtering system is known to have issues, as it does typically filter out even the most typical and generic words used in the Modern English language. The Mass Spam of August 2016 Occurred on the night of August 24 and the morning of August 25, 2016, RT was purged with countless amounts of the infamous "iPad" spams, along with "DanTDM" spams that would ultimately cause the entirety of the front page to be stretched downward. This was held accountable by various users, who plotted the entire scheme beforehand. The page stretch has caused many users to forcefully leave RT permanently to join the OT and ATR community, or both. Category:Incidents Category:RT